


Technology is Fun

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cell Phones, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Smut, Secret Relationship, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Edward sexts Jacob... or does he?





	1. Kiss me thru tha phone

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from my ff dot net account.
> 
> I wanna move all of them but I'm starting with this one for now.
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar, OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, that right goes to Stephanie Meyer

The entire pack was at the Black residence, lounging out in the living room and bored out of their minds when a loud buzz suddenly caught their ears and Leah looked down at the coffee table in front of the couch where she sat brooding, while the other wolves just continued to stare blankly at the TV.

Jacob’s phone was on the table and it gave another buzz before stilling but no one other than Leah paid it any attention.

Jacob was out on patrol with Sam, which is why the pack was at his house. Apparently Sam had something important that he needed to discuss with them and told them to meet him there right after their patrol, but they were running late and Leah was bored so really what she was about to do next was Jacob’s own fault for taking so long to get back with Sam.

The girl moved forward and snatched Jacob’s cell off the table earning a blink of surprise from Embry who sat beside her, “Leah what are you doing?”

The girl just shrugged as she turned the phone’s screen on before giving a frown when it asked for a password when Embry spoke again, “That’s Jake’s phone.”

Now that caught the other wolves’ attention as they all looked back at the girl on the couch just as she gave a snort, “No shit Sherlock.”

“Leah, I really don’t think you should be messing with Jake’s phone.” Seth said in concern from his spot on the floor beside her feet and the girl just rolled her eyes, “Relax will you, I’m just going to take a peek.”

“Jake’s going to be pissed when he finds out.” Jared said he was sitting on the one seater on the other side of the room, “Don’t just start something just cause you can.”

“For the last time, relax. Unless one of you snitches on me Jake’ll never know a thing.” Leah said glancing up at Jared for a moment before returning her gaze to the phone as she typed in another guess.

“Leah-“

“Bingo!” the girl said cutting Paul off as she gave the screen a wide smile as the other wolf let out a growl and she finished, “Ephraim, he’s so easy. Now let’s see whose texting him.”

“Seriously Leah, put it back.” Quil said standing up from his seat to take the phone away as the girl started reading, “Text from, Leech _. Leech_?”

“Bella’s vampire.” Quil supplied as he got closer and tried to snatch the phone away only for Leah to twist to the side before he could reach it. “Right, why would he be texting Jacob?”

Embry sighed, “It doesn’t matter just put it back Leah.” Quil made to snatch it away again when the girl’s eyes went wide as she stared at the screen and slipped off the back of the couch and out of Quil’s reach. “Leah-“

“Are you sure that Leech is Cullen?”

Quil growled, “Yes, why?”

The girl looked up at him with an arched brow as a sly smirk spread over her face, “So Jake’s exchanging baby names with a cold one?”

Paul frowned, “What do you mean?”

Leah cleared her throat as she started to read barely able to stop herself from giggling.

_“Hey babe, I miss you.”_

“What?” Seth gasped and the wolves all stared at her in shock, Quil quickly moved around her to look over Leah’s shoulder and Paul jumped up from his spot to do the same.

“No way.”

“Maybe it was meant for Bella.” Embry said as he turned back to watch the others. Just then the phone buzzed again and another text came through.

_“Do you miss me too puppy?”_

“Cullen calls Bella _puppy_?”

“Holy shit.” Paul gaped and Leah laughed while Quil just stared at the phone in shock, “This has to be some kind of mistake.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Alice walked into the house with Jasper following close behind; the pixie was a little surprised that the house was so quiet. Even with Edward, Esme and Carlisle still out hunting Rosalie and Emmett should be making more than enough noise to make up for the absence of their family members, either playing on one of their game consoles or upstairs going at it like rabbits.

But instead all Alice heard was some quiet whispers and a slight chuckle from Emmett while Jasper could feel the couple’s amusement coming from the den, so with a frown from Alice and a shrug from Jasper they followed the whispers towards the den where Rosalie and Emmett sat curled together on the couch and the pixie’s head gave a tilt of curiosity as she walked closer.

“What on earth are you two up to?”

Emmett jumped and Rosalie quickly moved to hide something down between them but the empath still caught sight of the thing they hid as Rosalie answered, “Nothing.”

“What are you doing with Edward’s phone?”

“Edward’s phone?” Alice said as she blinked in surprise and Rosalie let out an annoyed hiss while Emmett just sighed. “You’re such a buzz kill, Jazz.”

“O.K what’s going on? Edward won’t be happy to find out that you’ve been messing around with his things.” Alice asked sternly as she placed both of her hands on her hips and Rosalie just rolled her eyes as she brought the device back into view and started fiddling with it all over again and Emmett moved closer to see, “Relax Alice, we’re just having a little fun.”

“What kind of fun?”

“The _fun_ kind of fun.” Rosalie said with a smirk and Jasper moved around the couch so he could see over Rosalie’s shoulder, “You’re texting one of the wolves?”

Alice’s eyes went wide, “Which wolf?”

“The only wolf that Edward is constantly complaining about.”

“Jacob?!” Alice shrieked in surprise and Emmett grinned, “The one and only.”

“Why on earth would you..” Alice cut herself off when her hands went limp against her sides as a feeling of dread washing over her, “Oh no, what did you do?”

“Nothin-“

“ _Hey babe, I miss you. Do you miss me too puppy?_ ” Jasper read out loud with an amused smirk and Rosalie glared at him as she tried to swat his head away but missed when he ducked his head, “You really are a buzz kill.”

“Rosalie?! Have you lost your mind?!” Alice cried out in shock and the blonde just rolled her eyes at the psychic, “Relax Alice, we’re just having a bit of harmless fun. I’ll delete the messages as soon as we’re done. Edward will never have to know a thing.”

“This isn’t about Edward finding out.” The pixie said with a glare as she stepped closer while Rosalie and Emmett just ignored her and she let out a sigh, “What happens if Jacob actually gets your texts and he thinks that Edward is the one that’s texting him? What if you say something wrong? What if he finds out that you were pulling a prank on him, the results could be catastrophic and then we’ll be back right where we started with the wolves before the newborn army. Not to mention Bella’s reaction to all of this.”

Rosalie gave a snort as she seemed to be typing out another text and Alice bit back a sigh of frustration when Emmett chuckled and Jasper blinked in surprise, “I seriously doubt that the mutt would be upset enough to start a war because of Edward sexting him.”

Alice froze, “Sexting him?”

“ _I’ve been thinking about you all day._ ” Jasper read out loud and Alice’s mouth fell open in shock before she quickly came around the couch to try and snatch the phone away only for the blonde to quickly slip away from the couch and move over to the other side of the room in a blur. “I can’t believe that you-“

“What do the other mutts call him?” Rosalie interrupted with a thoughtful frown and Emmett gave a wide grin from the couch as he answered, “Jake.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “Right, duh.”

“Stop encouraging her!” Alice snapped as Rosalie started typing out something else and she headed over to the blonde to try and take the phone away only for Rosalie to keep it out of reach, “Think about it this way; this is for Edward’s own good-“

Alice almost gaped in shock, “His own-“

“We’re doing him a favor.” The blonde said just as Alice growled in anger and she had to keep her arm out in order to keep the pixie at bay, “Alice just wait a second and listen alright?”

“Listen to what?” the pixie asked with an angered huff while Rosalie just smirked, “Haven’t you wondered about Edward and Jacob?”

“What about Edward and Jacob?”

“Don’t play dumb Alice.” The blonde said easily as she held Edward’s phone loosely in her hand, “You saw them, after the fight with the newborns when Black got injured, don’t act like you didn’t.”

The pixie vampire almost seemed to pause at that as she pulled back a bit, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah you do,” Emmett suddenly said as he leaned back against the couch, “We all saw them, even Carlisle and Esme noticed.”

“Noticed what?”

“Edward’s infatuation with Bella’s mutt of course.” Rosalie said easily with that smirk on her face growing just a little bit wider before tilting her head and looking over at Jasper as she finished, “You noticed, didn’t you Jazz? I bet you can even feel it too.”

Alice’s head snapped back to stare at her husband and Jasper paused for a moment before standing up straight and giving a slight shrug to which Alice’s mouth fell open in yet another gape while Rosalie just grinned in triumph. “I knew it!”

“But…” Alice protested as her hands fell down to her sides and they clenched into fists, “Edward loves Bella… doesn’t he?” at that last part the psychic faltered a bit when Rosalie suddenly spoke with a snort, “So he says. But what does our dear brother really feel for his _one true love_? Jasper care to enlighten us?”

Alice looked up at her mate and Jasper hesitated for a moment before just letting out a heavy sigh as he spoke, “He cares about her but it isn’t-“

“It’s not like he cares about the mutt,” Rosalie finished off simply as she sent another text and this time Alice didn’t try to stop her, no her own thoughts had her much too preoccupied to really pay any kind of attention to what Rosalie might be doing.

Yeah, she noticed. But she thought that she’s the only one that had so she chose to keep her observations to herself and not meddle with anyone else’s. Edward had Bella and Edward seemed happy to have her, so Alice ignored the look she always caught in Edward’s eyes whenever Jacob was nearby and she paid no attention to Jacob whenever his gaze strayed towards Edward on the other side of the treaty line when they were preparing for Victoria’s attack, and she barely paused when she walked past the dining room where Carlisle had broken and re-aligned Jacob’s bones; even when she caught sight of Edward hovering above the Quileute’s unconscious form mere moments before the pack took him back to the reservation.

She thought that she was being paranoid, that her obsession with seeing Edward happy with a mate of his own was causing her to have wild delusions in which every single person that goes near the telepath could be a possible romantic interest. Which is simply ridiculous because Edward has Bella, he loves Bella. She’s seen her in countless visions of the future with Edward so really, her imagination was probably just playing tricks on her.

But now, apparently she isn’t the only one that noticed. Rosalie, Emmett and according to the muscled vampire so did Esme and Carlisle as well, of course the real kicker had to be Jasper. Alice looked over towards her husband and he gave her a sympathetic smile in return since he could feel her confusion and Alice had to take a deep breath before letting it out in a long sigh. Regardless of the fact that he’s her mate and that she trusts him with her life Jasper is an empath as well, meaning if he said that Edward and Jacob were infatuated with one another then it was more than likely to be true. Emotions are a bit complicated, you can think that maybe you feel something when you really feel something completely different. It didn’t work that way for Jasper. His empathy worked on a primary basis of pure emotion, uncorrupted by personal ideals or societal constraints. Regardless of what people thought they felt he could sense things as they were pure sadness, anger, heartache and lust. In that way he could almost tell when someone was lying.

So even if Edward swore up and down that he hated Jacob and wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, even if the telepath truly believed in his hatred for Jacob, Jasper would know if those statements were true or not and apparently, according to Jasper

Edward’s lying.

“Well well well, we’ve got a live one!” Rosalie suddenly beamed when Edward’s phone buzzed to announce the arrival of a text and Emmett jumped off the couch to look over his wife’s shoulder while Jasper suddenly appeared at Alice’s side to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close. The pixie sighed as she leaned into her mate and whispered.

“Are you sure?”

“No,” Jasper started as he pulled Alice a little closer, “But then again, neither are they.”

Alice turned her head to look over at Emmett and Rosalie to let out a sigh of defeat, “Alright, exactly what’s the plan here? Are you going to pretend to be Edward to gain Jacob’s affections for him?”

Rosalie gave a snort and Emmett grinned when his wife opened the message, “No, we just want to make sure that the pup actually feels the same way first.”

“By sending him sexual texts?” Alice said with a disapproving frown, “What if he gets offended-“

“He’s seventeen years old Alice. Do you know the kind of things seventeen year olds do these days? I doubt that there’s anything we could say that would freak him out that much.” Rosalie said with a shrug before looking up at her husband, “What do I say?”

Emmett frowned, “What did he say?”

“ _Yeah, I’m here._ ” The blonde said with a huff and yet another eye roll, “Still as articulate as ever.”

“Well you-or-Edward called him baby and he didn’t freak out so maybe just get down to the good stuff, he’s obviously up for it.” Emmett said with a shrug and his mate sighed, “No it’s too early for that, we need to ease him into it so we don’t scare him off.”

Spoken like true predators.

Alice let out an exasperated sigh as she quickly reached out and this time managed to snatch the phone out of Rosalie’s hand and the two gave indignant shouts when she did.

Now that she has it, she could just put an end to all of this right now.

On the other hand, she really has always wondered about those two and wouldn’t this be a great opportunity to put her confusing thoughts to rest? Besides Jacob already answered so really they have no choice but to see this ridiculous plan all the way through.

Besides if she doesn’t help, Rosalie and Emmett might end up texting them into a war.

As Alice started typing Emmett and Rosalie both went around her and Jasper to look over onto the phone’s screen as she typed something out and Rosalie couldn’t help the wide grin that spread over her lips at what she read.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Holy shit! Holy shit!”

Paul said over and over again when Jared got up off the couch to stand near the others, “Look there has to be a mistake, Jake would never-“

“Hey he sent another one,” Leah said not wasting so much as a second before she opened it and her grin got wider as she read out loud. “ _I’ve been thinking about you all day._ ” A wide grin spread out over Leah’s lips just as Embry spoke, “Quil are you sure that Edward is Leech?”

“Positive.” Quil said looking like he really didn’t want to be as sure as he was, like he wished he had no idea who _leech_ was, “I was standing right next to him when Bella gave him the number.”

“Are there any other texts from Leech on there?” Jared asked and Leah shook her head, “Nah, if something is going on between him and Cullen then he probably deleted the others.”

“Why would Edward be texting Jacob like that?” Seth asked with a frown when the phone suddenly buzzed again and Leah opened it only to have Quil snatch it away before she could read it out loud and the girl gave an indignant shout, “Hey I was reading that!”

“Yeah well you’re not anymore.” Quil said with finality as he turned back towards the couch, “Jake’s going to be pissed when he finds out you went through his phone, you shouldn’t have read his texts either-“

“Texts he’s getting from Cullen with the leech calling him babe and talking about how he misses him.” Leah clarified as she grabbed Quil’s arm to stop him short, “Aren’t you just a little bit curious about what that’s all about, if we answer back we might get an answer.”

Quil paused and stared at the phone in his hand as Leah finished, “He called him Jakey in the last one and asked if Jake was there we have to answer back now. Plus what if Jake’s in danger or the Cullens are playing some kind of game with his head, we should look out for him right?”

Quil hesitated, just knowing that Leah’s claim of looking out for Jacob had very little to do with his well-fare and probably everything to do with her own sick amusement. But at the same time Quil was curious, insanely curious I mean…

Why would Edward text him like that? Is there something going on between them, what if Leah’s right and they’re just messing with Jake’s head? He’s their brother, they really should look out for him right?

Quil looked over at Embry and the other wolf just shrugged and he let out a sigh, when Jacob’s phone buzzed again and it was just as suddenly snatched away, this time it wasn’t Leah that took it.

“Paul?!” Quil almost yelped in shock when the other just walked over and plopped down onto the couch, “Dude, I have to know.”

The other wolves moved closer. Leah went over to sit down right next to Paul and Jared did the same on his other side while Seth and Embry moved in behind the three and Quil gave a sigh as he moved closer as well.

“Jake is going to freak.”

“We’ll deal with that later,” Leah said dismissively before giving Paul’s shoulder a harsh poke, “What does it say?”

_“C’mon baby, pick up the phone.”_

The wolves all paused to just take a moment to be shocked at the possibility that Jacob may very well be messing around with a vampire, when Paul spoke suddenly staring at the phone like it might explode any minute. “What do I say?”

“Ugh, just say you’re here-or-Jacob’s here.” Leah said impatiently.

“O.K.” Paul said as he typed it in and Quil silently groaned in shame, “We are going to be in so much trouble.”

“Relax, everything will be fine.” Leah said with a roll of her eyes and the wolves all waited. The TV was left completely forgotten as they all waited and watched the small screen in Paul’s hands when it suddenly gave a buzz and the wolves all jumped before Leah gave an exasperated sigh.

“Just read it.”

Paul took a deep breath, _“I thought you might be ignoring me, but you wouldn’t do that right Jake?”_

“Obviously something’s going on here.” Jared said and Quil gave him a slight glance before looking away as Paul spoke again, “What now?”

“Ask him what he wants.” Quil blurted out and Leah frowned, “No not yet, Cullen’s flirting so Jake should obviously flirt back.”

“What if it isn’t actually like that and it ends up looking like Jacob is hitting on Edward?” Embry asked in concern and Paul just rolled his eyes, “If the leech isn’t flirting then why the hell would he call Jake _baby_?”

“It could be an insult.” Seth shrugged and Leah gave him a bored look, “If he wanted to insult Jacob he would’ve just called him a dog.”

“O.K what do I say?”

“Say,” Leah paused for a moment when Jared answered for her, “I’m just wondering exactly how much you miss me.”

The others all looked up at him in surprise and Jared started to blush before he spoke, “This way we can ask about the last time they saw each other, what they did and if they’re really… like that.”

The other’s shrugged and looked back as Paul typed it in and pressed send, this time they didn’t have to wait long for the text to come through.

 _“Badly.”_ Paul read and Seth started to flush just a tiny bit when the phone buzzed again, _“I can’t stop thinking about you, do you think about me too?”_

“Uhhh…” Jared floundered for a moment while Leah giggled when Quil spoke with a blush creeping up into his cheeks, “Say; yeah I’m thinking about the last time I saw you, do you remember that?”

Paul typed it out and sent it before another message came through moments later, _“That’s exactly what I can’t stop thinking about.”_

“I think I forgot some details so how about you remind me.” Quil said again and Paul typed it out when Embry suddenly spoke with a frown on his face, “Is it just me or does it feel like we’re sexting Edward Cullen on Jake’s behalf?”

The other wolves all paused at that and Paul raised the phone for someone else to take, “O.K I can’t do this.”

Leah rolled her eyes as she took the phone just as it buzzed all over again, “Gimme that I’ll do it.” She opened the texts and read, _“At the house, on the table. Do you remember now?”_

“On a table?! What on a table?!” Quil all but shrieked while the others all looked on with wide eyes, including Leah before she took a deep breath as she started to type, “I think it’s starting to come back to me.”

Another buzz, _“Of course, I’d prefer you in my bed and I think you would too.”_

“Holy shit!” Paul said and this time the wolves were left speechless when Seth spoke, “So Jake and… the bloodsucker really are-“

“Yeah, what would we do in your bed?” Leah said out loud as she typed and Jared’s eyes went wide. “O.K Leah I think we’ve gone far enough.”

“No way.” Leah said as she waited for a text, “We’ve already started we have to see this all the way through, otherwise Cullen will know something’s up and we’ll have more than Jake to deal with later.”

Quil sighed, “Fine, but after this we delete the texts and deny everything later.”

Leah looked up at Quil in surprise seeing the deep flush on the other wolf’s cheeks and grinned just as another text came through.

_“Anything you want, so how about you tell me.”_

“Alright then. Let’s have some fun.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Edward was in a hurry.

The telepath immediately started tugging at his shirt the moment he stepped through the door. It was stained with blood from his last kill and he wanted to get rid of any and all traces of blood on him before he went to go pick up Bella for their date.

However the moment that Edward stepped through the door is also the moment that he was bombarded by hundreds of excited thoughts.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

Edward knew that they were the only ones in the house, but usually his siblings thoughts were a lot more restrained, they were never this loud. Honestly for a moment, Edward almost thought that the pack was somewhere nearby since he’s ever only felt this much confusion around the shifters. Their thoughts were always so loud and unrestrained that it was hard to keep track whenever he was around them.

So what on earth could have his siblings so excited?

“You can’t say that, it doesn’t make any sense.” Alice said in frustration and Rosalie gave a sigh sounding equally frustrated.

Well they’re arguing obviously but what on earth about? Edward paused near the turn that led to the den to listen just as Rosalie spoke.

“Why not?”

“Well if he’s tied to a bed, he won’t be able to reach Edward’s penis let alone get it in his mouth.”

Wait what?

“Edward can’t take him dry though. Shifters might heal fast but wouldn’t that hurt?” Emmett said thoughtfully and Jasper hummed in agreement-

Wait… WHAT?! Edward’s eyes went wide and he stopped breathing.

What on earth-

“Well of course Edward wouldn’t take him dry that would be sadistic even by _your_ standards Rosalie.”

“Then what should I say?”

“Say… here hand it over.”

It was silent save for the low barely audible sound of tapping on what Edward now realized was the screen of a phone and he zeroed in on Alice’s mind, he could almost see the phone’s screen just as she did and the telepath froze when he realized it was his phone Alice was using.

 _“Before we go any further, tell me pup, is it true that all wolves get_ wet _when they go into heat?”_

WHAT THE HELL?!

Rosalie giggled and Emmett let out a hearty laugh while Jasper chuckled just as Rosalie spoke, “You know, I’m starting to wonder exactly what you and Jasper get up to when you’re alone… Hold on, how do you even know that?”

Before Alice could answer, there was a soft buzz and Edward knew they were using his phone, but who on earth were they texting and why were they-

 _“Yes,”_ Alice started and this time she couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she read, _“You have to work hard to get me that hot. I’m pretty sure you’ll manage, but you have to want it bad. Do you want me Daddy?”_

What?!

 _Daddy?!_ Who the hell are they talking to?

“Damn, I really can’t get over how hot that sounds.” Emmett said with a slight growl to his voice while Edward just gaped at him.

“Oh ask him exactly how hard _Daddy_ needs to _work_.” Rosalie said putting emphasis on the nickname while Alice seemed to wave her away dismissively, “Hush, I know what I’m going to say.”

 _“I want you badly_ right now _, Jacob.”_

Jacob?!

Oh God, please no…

_“But I wouldn’t want to hurt you, so while you’re there tied to my bed, naked and waiting for me I’d…”_

As Alice continued to type and he read it through her mind Edward’s mouth kept going a little wider along with his eyes until he eventually snapped.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

A true testament to exactly how distracted they were was the way they all jumped simultaneously like normal teenagers caught in the act at the sound of Edwards voice obviously they honestly had no idea that he’d been standing there the whole time. Alice dropped the phone in her hands but Rosalie caught it just before it hit the floor while Edward glared.

“Edward?!” Alice yelped in surprise while Jasper and Emmett’s eyes both went wide and they both shifted closer to the edge of the couch, “You’re back… early-uhm.”

“And send.” Rosalie said triumphantly as she grinned at the phone, Alice’s head snapped back and she stared at the blonde in shock, “You sent it?!”

“Don’t worry I got where you were going and I just finished it off.” The blonde said dismissively and her mate looked up at her curiously, “What did you say?”

“Rosalie.” Jasper hissed and the blonde looked up to see the fuming telepath standing in the doorway and she gave an awkward cough before speaking in a stern almost scolding tone, “Edward, it was for your own good.”

“My own-…” Edward cut himself off as he closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath before he spoke, “What did you do?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob frowned as he stepped onto the back porch of his house just after he pulled on his cut-offs since he could hear his pack brothers laughing and joking inside although he couldn’t imagine what about, was there something funny in the TV maybe, perhaps but the moment Jacob stepped into the living room he found that they were all sitting huddled around the couch and absolutely no one was so much as glancing at the TV.

“Fuck.” Jared said with a laugh as he leaned over the couch where he was sitting a little more so he was leaning towards the center of the group, “Is it just me or is this kinda hot?”

“It’s hot.” Jacob could hear Leah’s voice somewhere near the middle and he frowned as he got closer since they were all facing away from him and he couldn’t see what they were doing, just as Quil spoke, “I still can’t believe Jake’s a bottom.”

A bottom of what?

“Is that true by the way?” Seth asked somewhere in the front, “That thing you said about wolves getting… you know.”

“There’s no reason why you’d need to know that dork.” Leah said sternly and Jacob could almost hear the boy pout just as Jared answered although he sounded a little uncomfortable doing it, “Sometimes, but it’s just… the imprint you know. Sam says it’s normal.”

“Wait a minute,” Paul started and Jacob could see him shift a bit on the run down couch making it squeak in protest at the strain, “Exactly what’re you and Kim doing to each other for you to notice that?”

“None of your business, asshole.”

“Well at least we know the imprint is kink friendly.”

“Seriously Leah?”

A low buzz and Jacob’s frown got deeper.

“He sent another one.” And the shifter’s all leaned forward before Embry suddenly spoke, “Holy fuck that’s hot.”

“What’s hot?” Jacob asked and much to his surprise, the entire pack jumped apart and scattered at the sound of his voice, Jacob laughed.

“Jesus, Jake you almost gave me a heart attack.” Leah said as she shoved something down into the couch cushions beside her while the rest of the wolves gasped and others did everything they could to avoid eye contact. “A little warning would’ve been nice jackass.”

“O.K now I’m really curious.” Jacob said with a smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets, “What’re you guys doing?”

“Nothing!” Quil suddenly said and his voice came out high and strained before he cleared his throat, “Nothing just, hanging out.”

Jacob looked around the room again and the shifters were still avoiding his gaze, “Hanging out?”

“Yeah. Where’s Sam?” Paul said in an obvious attempt to change the subject and Jacob frowned all over again, “He went to go check on Emily and put Brady and Colin on patrol. What’s going on here?”

“Nothing-“

Another buzz, this time it was much louder like it was coming from the couch and Leah hissed. At that moment Jacob realized that he left his phone on the coffee table and it wasn’t there anymore.

Come to think of it, didn’t the thing Leah ducked down into the couch sort of look like-

Jacob tensed, “Where’s my phone?”

The room fell into silence with nothing more than the television playing in the background and Jacob tensed even further. “What did you do?”

“It was Leah’s fault!” Paul suddenly said and the girl glared, “God, you are such a snitch! And I didn’t do it on my own idiot, you were all helping!”

“Helping with what?” Jacob asked as he his impatience grow and Embry spoke next doing nothing to ease his friend’s confusion.

“Jake, we know.”

“Know what?”

“About you and Edward.” Seth supplied and Jacob’s confusion reached an all-time high as he just started at the younger wolf in confusion. “What?”

“It’s O.K Jake we understand, you don’t have to worry and we won’t tell Sam either.” Embry said with a small smile that Jacob assumed was meant to be a supportive gesture but he couldn’t understand what he needed support for. “Sam, wait hold on-“

“It’s cool Jake really,” Quil started as he stepped closer, “I mean I don’t really get it but if you’re into him and he’s not hurting you then we’re willing to accept it.”

“Yeah, besides if Edward is as hot as he sounds over the phone.” Embry started as Leah lifted his phone up from where she had it hidden on the couch, “I wouldn’t mind hooking up with a cold one either.”

Surprisingly enough the other shifters all just shrugged while Jacob just stared at them in hopeless confusion, “Hooking up with a-… Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?!”

Leah gave a sigh of exasperation as she handed him his phone and Jacob quickly snatched it away, flipping the device over to see if there weren’t any signs on top of it that could explain what was going on until he looked up and found the pack all staring at him while Leah made a random gesture with her hand telling him to get in with it. So he turned on the screen and went to his texts only to find a whole conversation with Leech and Jacob frowned again until he remembered that he saved Edward’s number under Leech and a feeling of dread washed over him.

Oh God, no.

Taking one deep breath Jacob opened the conversation and scrolled right up to the top and started reading.

Soon the shifter’s cheeks started to tinge red, growing warmer and darker with each word he read.

What the _actual_ fuck…

Leech: _Hey babe, I miss you._

Leech: _Do you miss me too puppy?_

Leech: _I’ve been thinking about you all day._

Leech: _Jakey are you there?_

Leech: _C’mon baby, pick up the phone._

Now for the most part at this point Jacob was thinking, O.K seriously five texts? A normal guy would’ve given up after two but then again Cullen isn’t exactly normal now is he. Secondly Jacob’s blush went one shade darker at the pet names in the texts.

Babe? Puppy?! Exactly what kind of game is Cullen playing at?

To make things worse the next text came from his phone and Jacob looked up to glare at his pack mates, causing Quil, Seth and Embry to duck down in shame while Leah just sat there with a wide grin.

Jake: _Yeah, I’m here_

Leech: _I thought you might be ignoring me, but you wouldn’t do that right Jake?”_

Jake: _No, I’m just wondering exactly how much you miss me._

Leech: _Badly_

Leech: _I can’t stop thinking about you, do you think about me too?”_

Jacob blinked in surprise.

What…

Jake: _Yeah I’m thinking about the last time I saw you, do you remember that?_

Leech: _That’s exactly what I can’t stop thinking about_

Jacob paused at that, when was the last time he saw Edward?

The shifter could remember if only a little bit, it was after the fight with Victoria. He was too delirious from pain to really register much but he remembers seeing Edward, hovering somewhere above him.

Jake: _I think I forgot some details so how about you remind me_

Admittedly now Jacob’s also curious about it. Did something happen?

Leech: _At the house, on the table. Do you remember now?_

Again, sort of.

Jake _: I think it’s starting to come back to me_

Leech: _Of course, I’d prefer you in my bed and I think you would too_

Jacob’s eyes went wide, did he just…

Jake: _Yeah and what would we do in your bed?_

Leech: _Anything you want so you tell me_

Oh my…

Jake: _You’re the one who started this, don’t you wanna finish it?_

Leech: _Of course I do, but first I need you to tell me how you want it. Unless, you want me to take control._

Jake: _I doubt you could handle it_.

Leech: _Yeah?_

Jake: _Yeah_

Leech: _Tell me pup, did you know that vampires can go for hours?_

Jake: _Really?_

Leech: _Yeah, four hours to be exact and that’s if we really want to stop. That means four hours for me to stretch you out and fuck you slow, I’d be as sweet as you want me to be, I’d be everything you’ve ever wanted_

Jake: _What if I don’t want sweet and slow?_

Leech: _I can do that too_.

Jacob’s flush got darker.

Jake: _Details, Eddie_

Leech: _O.K. If you were here right now I’d make you stand still, take your clothes off one piece at a time and I’d do that slow just cause I know how impatient you are. Then I’d let my hands run all over your body, your skin is hot so it almost feels like its burning right through mine and I see you shiver at the cold you feel from my hands, then I’d lead you back against the wall grab both your hands in one of mine and pin them against the wall above your head._

Jake: _Too slow Eddie, you’re starting to bore me._

Leech: _Always so impatient, good things come to those who wait_

Jake: _Good things like what?_

Leech: _Like me kissing down your chest all the way to your waist before I take your cock into my mouth and start licking all over it. I’d pull back, sucking all the way down to the end before moving back up again. Would you like that Jake?_

Jacob swallowed hard as he stared at his phone.

Jake: _Yeah, I’d like it even better if I could thread my fingers through your hair and hold you still so I could fuck your throat, would_ you _like that?_

At that the raven’s face instantly flushed and he looked up to glance at Leah who just kept grinning at him before he continued reading, “You are all dead meat.”

Leech: _I don’t mind, I’m a vampire so I don’t have a gag-reflex_

Jake: _You don’t?_

Leech: _There’s no need and even if I had one I’d make it work. There’s nothing I’d love more than to taste you right now. Drink you in until there’s nothing left._

Leech: _Just to be clear, I’m not talking about your blood._

Whoa…

Jake: _What if I wanted to taste you too?_

Leech _: if you can handle it then by all means, but I would hope that your gag reflex is still intact. I’d want to be the first and last man you’ve ever had anywhere inside you. Am I that man Jake?_

Jake: _Only you baby._

O.K firstly, just because Jacob has never done anything like that before doesn’t meant that the pack can just _assume_ that he’s a total virgin and secondly

What the fuck?!

Jacob took a deep breath almost afraid of what he might read next, but he had to keep going so he’d know how to do damage control later when he inevitably faces the leech. He’ll have to do it eventually; with Bella around he won’t be able to avoid Edward for long. Speaking of Bella; has the bloodsucker lost his damn mind?!

What about Bella? Does she know that Edward is sending him texts like this? Aren’t they supposed to be together?

Seriously, what the fuck?!

Leech: _I’m glad. Turns out you’ve been a good boy after all and good boys deserve to be rewarded, so what do you want?_

Jake: _I want what you promised me and I don’t want it sweet and slow_

Leech: _Alright, whatever you want but first you have to beg me for it. Would you beg for me puppy?_

Jake: _Please, I want you Daddy_

Leech: _Daddy?_

“DADDY?!” Jacob all but screeched and the other shifters all looked away when Paul spoke, “Well, I mean, we weren’t really sure if you’ve ever called the le-I mean-Edward that before and we were sure we’d get caught but then Embry said we should send it anyway and he seemed into it so-“

“So you can thank us for spicing up your freaky bloodsucker sex life later.” Leah said with a shrug.

“Embry?” The wolf looked away with a deep blush on his face and Jacob just gaped at the wolves before looking back at the phone to keep reading.

Leech: _Fuck that’s hot.  How badly do you want me baby?_

Jake: _So bad I can’t think straight, I want you inside me daddy. I’m always so hot; I want to feel you move your ice cold cock inside me. Cool me down, make me feel better._

Jacob’s mouth snapped shut and he swallowed hard, which really did nothing to ease the dryness in his mouth and the shot of arousal that went straight to his groin.

Oh my God. He’ll never be able to face the leech again.

Leech: _Good boy, you’re so good for me. While you beg and moan I’d kiss you hard and slow while I lead you back to the bed before laying you down. Then I’d tie you to the bed, make sure you’re locked up tight and spread out in front of me._

Leech: _Before we go any further, tell me pup, is it true that all wolves get_ wet _when they go into heat?”_

Jake: _Yes_

Jake: _You have to work hard to get me that hot. I’m pretty sure you’ll manage, but you have to want it bad. Do you want me daddy?_

Jacob frowned, “Wait a minute, is that true?”

The other wolves all looked back at Jared since they could all guess what Jacob was asking about and the larger wolf gave an exasperated sigh.

“It happens sometimes O.K?! Sam says that it’s normal for wolves to react that way during sex. You can’t help it, it’s the imprint.” Jared huffed folding his arms across his chest while Jacob just stared at him with mild horror.

Does that mean that it’s possible to imprint on a guy?

Leech: _I want you badly_ right now _, Jacob_

Leech: _But I wouldn’t want to hurt you, so just to be sure while you’re there tied to my bed, naked and waiting for me I’d lift up your hips and spread your cheeks apart before leaning down to lick at your entrance dip my tongue inside. I’d eat you out and lick you down until you were dripping wet, needy and begging for my cock. Then I’d put in my fingers stretch you out until I’m sure you can take me while licking all around your hole and then finally once I’m sure you’re ready._

Leech: _Then I’d give you all you want. I’d fuck you rough and hard while you moaned and screamed for me. Four hours pup and that’s only if you feel so good that you beg me to stop._

“Holy shit…” Jacob gasped, his face was a deep dark red by then and he was only vaguely aware of the pack’s presence around him since-Holy shit!

“Super-hot, right?” Quil of all people asked and Jacob looked up at his best friend unable to form words and suddenly in major need of a bathroom break.

Jake: _No Daddy, don’t ever_

The text cuts off from there that must be when Jacob walked in on them.

He wanted to be angry, he wanted to livid and scream and shout at his pack brothers for that major invasion of privacy but at the same time he was so turned on he honestly couldn’t think straight.

What in the hell is that stupid bloodsucker thinking?!

Was he serious or was this some sort of prank? It’s a hell of a long way to go for a simple prank and those fantasies sounded way too well thought out for it to be a joke. So why the hell would the leech text him like this?

Why would he sext him like this?

It was then when it occurred to Jacob that regardless of whatever Edward was thinking, the pack answered all of those dirty texts which ultimately made it look like Jacob was the one answering all those text. So as far as Edward knew Jacob was very much into it. Jacob was responding.

 _Jacob_ decided to call him his _Daddy_!

Oh shit, he is so well and truly fucked.

The raven was about to look up and give his so called pack brothers a piece of his mind when the last text caught his attention.

Leech: _I need to see you, right now._

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, fucking fuck!

He is so dead!

Swallowing hard Jacob answered the text, wishing that he didn’t have to, that he could just go upstairs to his room and crawl under the bed and die but knowing that he couldn’t.

Jake: _Meet me at the border in five minutes_

The sooner he dealt with this the sooner it would be over and he could explain to the parasite that it wasn’t him sending the texts but it was the pack. Who knows how Edward would take it, especially since the vampire seemed very much into the little sexting session. Not that Jacob wasn’t into it too because sweet fuck that was hot as-

No! No no no! He can’t think that was hot. He can’t think the idea of fucking a leech would be hot, especially not the same leech that has put him through hell over the past two years. The same Leech that took Bella away from him and keeps putting her life in danger. He hates Edward Cullen, always has always will.

So there’s no way he’d actually want the stupid bloodsucker to tie him down, eat him out and fuck him like an animal-

An involuntary moan left Jacob’s throat and the rest of the pack just stared in surprise until Jared spoke, “Should we give you some privacy or-“

Jacob’s eyes snapped open and he flushed before glaring at the other, “No, I don’t need any-… have you all gone insane?! What the hell made you think that it would be O.K to text that fucking parasite back like that?!”

“Jake what are you-“ Seth frowned in confusion when some kind of light went on in his head and he gave the other a sad apologetic look, “We’re sorry Jake, we shouldn’t have interfered in your relationship with Edward.”

“My relationship with-“

“Yeah we really are sorry, but we were curious and Leah made us answer.” Paul said turning a glare on the girl while she just rolled her eyes, “Its fine, isn’t it? It’s not like anything’s changed. Jakey still has his bloodsucker boyfriend, I bet things’ll be even better now.”

Jacob took a deep breath and shut his eyes tight, “Wait, do you think that Cullen and I are-“

“It doesn’t matter what you are.” Embry said from his seat with a smile, “Because we totally accept you for who you are.”

“Yeah, besides the Cullens aren’t that bad. “ Quil said with a shrug, “I mean at least they don’t feed on human’s right?”

Jacob opened his mouth when it all suddenly fell into place and he decided to try and talk some sense into them when his phone suddenly buzzed announcing another text and Jacob almost hesitated in pure unadulterated fear as he opened it.

Leech: _I’ll be there in two_

“Is that from Edward Jake?” Seth asked curiously, Jacob let out a heavy sigh as he walked around the couch to set his phone down on the coffee table all over again.

“I need to go fix your mistake. Don’t fucking mess with my phone again!” Jacob growled out as he started tugging at his cut offs and walked towards the back door, “I’ll deal with you later. Tell Sam I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t worry. Take your time, we’ll cover for you.” Quil called and Jacob pause in the door way gritting his teeth as he pulled off his cut-offs and tied them to his leg before leaping out onto the ground outside and phasing, before he tore off into the woods.

Leah’s head gave a slight tilt to the side as the door swung shut behind him, “Is it just me or was Jacob a little turned on when he phased?”

“Oh yeah, rock solid.” Jared said walking around the couch to slump back in his previous seat while Paul did the same with a shake of his head. “Those two are like fucking rabbits aren’t they?”

“Edward won’t know what hit him.” Quil said with a soft snort while Embry laughed. “I’m surprised they held out so well with the newborns.”

“Do you think Bella knows?” Seth asked as he settled back onto the floor beside his sister’s feet while Embry sat on the couch before she spoke, “Who cares, I never liked her anyway.”

They all turned their attention back on the TV and that familiar hum of boredom fell over them when Leah suddenly spoke, “So what are we telling Sam?”

And the chatter started up all over again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward was nervous.

Edward was so nervous in fact that he didn’t even bother changing his bloodstained shirt before going out to meet Jacob at the border and was now beginning to regret that decision a little bit as the blood soaked blue material clung to his skin, making him look like every bit the cold blooded murderer that the shifters probably thought him to be.

Not that any of that had seemed to matter to Jacob while they were texting that is.

The telepath was fuming when he found out what his siblings had deemed appropriate to do on his behalf, because they felt like it was for his own good. They had absolutely no right to do what they did, not only invading his privacy but meddling in his affairs with Jacob as well.

Of course Rosalie did well to inform him that he breaches their privacy all the time when he reads their minds without previous consent so now they were somewhat even in that respect and as for meddling in with his affairs with Jacob all four of them including Jasper and Alice insisted that it was, yet again, for his own good.

 Which really didn’t make one bit of sense to Edward at all.

He loves Bella, he’s meant to end up with her and he even plans on marrying her, but for some reason his siblings thought otherwise. Apparently they thought that Edward’s affections for the human girl were misplaced or as Rosalie put it, he was “being a delusional fool”

As scathing as the blonde’s remarks were Edward would have been able to ignore her, since he knew that Rosalie has never liked Bella had it not been for Jasper’s testimony regarding his apparent delusion. Jasper said that his feelings toward Bella and Jacob are not what they seem. That he’s confusing one for the other and that he really doesn’t hate Jacob as much as he thinks he does. According to Jasper, Edward is infatuated with the wolf which really just left Edward feeling more confused than ever.

It couldn’t be true could it?

He loves Bella, he’s always loved Bella he couldn’t feel the way they say he does.

Yes, Edward can admit that he doesn’t really hate Jacob and yes Edward can admit that the dog has some redeeming qualities but he is not infatuated with him!

That being said, Edward read all of the texts that his siblings exchanged with Jacob and well…

As the humans like to say these days: Holy fuck!

It’s ridiculous how hot those texts were, not just the ones sent by his siblings to Jacob but Jacob’s responses as well. Although he isn’t very fond of the idea of Jacob calling him _Eddie_ , for a moment he could still almost see himself in that very position with Jacob, see himself do all of those things to Jacob while the wolf moaned and begged and called him…

Called him…

God, Edward can’t even think the word without feeling dirty and wrong and just ridiculously turned on.

Since when does the dog like kinks?

At that very moment, Edward paused to really think of the current situation. Obviously Jacob thought that he was the one sending the texts and he responded in kind. Does this mean that Jacob likes him, likes him like _that_?

Since when? Why hasn’t Edward noticed this before and if Jacob really is attracted to him in that way then what was Edward going to do about it?

Well the obvious answer would be to let him down easy. Explain that he loved Bella and only Bella and getting into any kind of relationship with Jacob was simply out of the question, especially since Jacob is Bella’s best friend, he couldn’t possibly go down that road with him.

But the thing is, Edward isn’t sure he wants to turn Jacob down.

Those texts were still fresh in his mind, causing a heated shock of arousal to surge right through him in such a way that Edward knew that he’d do whatever Jacob wanted him to do if the shifter just asked and silently as he waited for the wolf to appear, a voice way back in the back of his mind was desperately hoping that he would.

At that very moment Edward heard the sound of heavy paws pounding against the dirt and he took a deep breath to prepare himself for the inevitable and tried not to read the shifter’s thoughts at least not until he actually got there.

Edward could hear and smell Jacob get closer. His scent was still more or less the same, it was that unmistakable stench of wet dog and for a moment Edward couldn’t imagine what on earth would make his siblings think that he could ever be attracted to the mutt, when he caught another smell under that horrible smell. This one was heady and seductive, it was the sweet smell of lust and for a moment Edward worried about how he was going to handle this situation. How he would let Jacob down gently and exactly how he would refuse should the shifter ask him for more.

A few moments later, Jacob appeared behind the thick wall of tree’s wearing nothing more than his cut-offs as usual, however unlike usual, Edward couldn’t help but let his eyes drink the sight of hard chiseled muscled covered by smooth russet skin. Curving around Jacob’s abs and pectorals and over the muscles in his arms and he couldn’t help but remember those texts. He imagined holding down those hard muscles and making Jacob groan with need.

_‘Just stay calm Jacob; you can do this, piece of cake’_

Edward looked up into Jacob’s eyes and saw the bright blush burning beneath the shifter’s skin while those normally confident brown eyes somehow couldn’t even manage to hold eye contact with Edward for more than a second before looking away and Edward couldn’t help but smile despite himself.

“Hello Jacob.”

The wolf gave a curt nod, “Edward.”

Well, that’s probably the first time that that they’ve spoken to each other and there weren’t any insults thrown right off the bat at least they can be civil about this.

 _‘Fuck, how the hell am I supposed to do this’_ Jacob glanced up for a moment and stared when he noticed the bloodstained shirt and Jacob instantly flushed making Edward frown for a moment in confusion until Jacob’s next thoughts came through and he had to divert his own eyes as well. _‘Oh my God he looks- no shut up! He’s covered in blood! Blood is not hot!’_

And suddenly Edward didn’t feel so bad about going out to meet Jacob just as he was anymore. The wolf’s thoughts weren’t really focused on the idea of hunting itself but more on the danger that it represents, Edward didn’t realize that he still had blood staining his neck and chin or that his eyes were still dark from the combination of hunting earlier and reading those texts shared between Jacob and his siblings. It was a combination of hunger and lust and apparently Jacob was having a hard time concentrating with Edward looking like that.

The telepath shouldn’t have felt as pleased as he did at that fact.

_‘Keep it down you idiot he can hear your thoughts! Wait a minute…’_

At that Edward decided that they needed to move things along, seeing as how he was starting to recognize a serious danger in him being around the wolf for too long, not for fear of hurting Jacob but for fear of doing something completely different instead.

“Jacob about those texts you just got from my phone, I-“

‘ _Shut up!’_ Jacob said in his mind and Edward knew it was directed towards him and he frowned. “What-“

_‘Look I need to get this over with but I can’t say it out loud so I’ll just show you, O.K?’_

Edward reluctantly nodded in agreement and Jacob took a deep breath before Edward’s mind was suddenly flooded by a memory, a very recent memory in fact. As Edward watched the scene between Jacob and the rest of the pack through Jacob’s mind he felt a strange mixture of relief and disappointment.

Relief because now he has no reason to feel guilty since he wasn’t unintentionally leading Jacob on and that Jacob did not in fact like him like that. And disappointment because well… a small part of him wanted Jacob to like him like that, wanted Jacob to _want him_ like that and it was disappointing that the shifter didn’t.

“There,” Jacob started as he looked up and managed to make eye contact with the other for the very first time despite the dark blush that colored his cheeks at his embarrassment. “Look, I-I’m sorry for what they did believe me when I say that they are going to pay for it later but I don’t-I’m not-“

“Jacob it’s alright,” Edward started with a slight smile as he stepped closer to the shifter, “I’m actually quite relieved since I wasn’t the one texting you either.”

“What?”

Jacob frowned in confusion and Edward couldn’t help but think how adorable it looked. Jacob was always so expressive with his emotions, like he wouldn’t know how to hide his feelings even if he wanted to. It wasn’t like that with Bella. With Bella everything was a guessing game of guessing how she felt and what she was thinking. It actually got quite frustrating at times. Jacob seemed much less troublesome and for a moment Edward almost imagined what it would be like to be in a relationship with the boy when he quickly caught up to his own thoughts and took a deep breath to get back on track.

“It appears that my siblings and your pack brother’s had more or less the same idea this afternoon.” Edward gave a heavy sigh as he raked a hand through his hair, “It’s a shame that I can’t show you my thoughts the way you showed me yours but. Rosalie thought it would be a great idea to spend the day sexting you and-“

“Barbie.” Jacob said letting out a sigh of relief, “That actually makes a lot more sense. So you didn’t-”

“No, I’m just as surprised and angry as you are.” Edward said letting out a brief chuckle while Jacob’s frame relaxed exponentially and the awkward air that fell between them instantly lifted. “Believe me the pack won’t be the only ones that are going to pay for that little prank.”

“Well at least your family knows it’s a prank.” Jacob said letting out a heavy sigh, “Embry, Quil, Jared, Leah, Seth and Paul think you were texting me because we’re.. you know, _together_. Like that.”

Edward blinked in surprise before giving an amused smile, “They do?”

Jacob gave a snort as he thought back to his last moments before he went out to meet Edward and the telepath was surprised to find that the pack was very accepting of the idea of Jacob getting involved with a male vampire, hell they almost seemed to encourage it.

_‘Don’t worry. Take your time, we’ll cover for you.’_

It was strange.

The pack approved and from what he could gather from his siblings they definitely approved of their relationship. Why can’t it be this easy with Bella? There was always so much drama surrounding them and they were constantly trying to prove their love to everyone around them, everyone including his family and the pack.

But after a few off handed texts are exchanged between him and Jacob suddenly everyone is convinced that they belong together. What is it that everyone else saw that they didn’t?

Jacob let out a heavy sigh as he raked a hand through his hair, “Look, I know I probably don’t have to ask this but can you please not tell Bella. I don’t-I mean-“

“Don’t worry Jacob, I have no intention of telling Bella about any of this. It was just a stupid prank right?”

“Yeah, a prank.” Jacob said letting out another sigh of relief and Edward took another step forward, not really because it was necessary but because he was maybe just a little bit curious. Was Jacob’s skin really as warm as he imagined, would he be able to withstand that scent of wet dog if he just got close enough?

What would it feel like to touch the shifter’s heated skin?

Damn his siblings for planting these thoughts in his head.

“I have to admit, the pack sure does seem to be incredibly creative.”

At that Jacob blushed somehow missing the closing proximity between them as he spoke, “Oh yeah, like Blondie is any better. I’m pretty sure there are porn stars that would’ve blushed if they read those texts she sent me.”

“Actually from what I understand Alice is the one that was writing most of them.”

Jacob blinked in surprise, “Really?”

“Yes, it’s left us all wondering exactly what she and Jasper get up to when they’re alone.” Jacob laughed and Edward couldn’t help but smile at the sound, “Oh my God, please don’t go there. I don’t think I can take any more mental torture today.”

It occurred to Edward that other than those few hours they spent with Bella in the tent. This is probably the first civil conversation he’s had with the shifter since they met. No insults we’re exchanged, there weren’t any glares and he actually managed to make the shifter laugh and admittedly it was…

Nice, for a moment Edward almost felt normal since Jacob’s scent didn’t fill him with the urge to bite and kill and the shifter didn’t hold some kind of ethereal godlike worship for him like most humans do.

It felt normal.

“I am a little curious about some of the messages though.” Edward admitted stopping a little less than a foot behind the treaty line with his hands shoved in his pockets while Jacob stared at him in confusion. “Is that really true that all wolves get… _wet_ when they go into heat?”

Jacob flushed and looked away to start kicking at some dirt beside his feet, for once looking his own age as he spoke, “Jared says it happens sometimes because of the imprint, so I wouldn’t really know.”

“So if a shape shifter doesn’t imprint it wouldn’t happen?”

“Again, I wouldn’t know. I haven’t imprinted so that question doesn’t really apply to me.” Jacob gave a sigh as he raked a hand through his hair all over again. “I should probably-“

“Wait just one more question before you go.” The telepath said and Jacob turned back to look at the vampire with an arched brow and Edward couldn’t help but smirk as he asked, “Is it true what they said about you?”

“What they said about what?”

“If I remember correctly that specific message said, “ _I would hope that your gag reflex is still intact. I’d want to be the first and last man you’ve ever had anywhere inside you. Am I that man Jake?”_ and you or rather the pack replied _“Only you, baby_ ””

Jacob’s blush got darker and his eyes widened a little bit as the memory came back to him and Edward’s smirk grew as he edged a little closer, being careful of the treaty’s invisible line. “If you and I really were… together like that, would that have been true?”

“I don’t see how that matters since we aren’t like that.” Jacob said stubbornly as he folded his arms across his chest and Edward shrugged, “I was just curious.”

“About what?”

“You.”

It was then that Edward reached out to touch the shifter’s cheek and Jacob just froze before an visible shiver ran down his spine as he stared back into the telepath’s eyes. He’s never touched Jacob like this before, but judging from the heat he could feel underneath his fingertips his siblings descriptions were right on the money and Edward had to fight back against the sudden urge to grab Jacob and pull him closer and feel that heat burn into his skin when Jacob suddenly gasped and his eyes glazed over just before his legs buckled beneath him. Edward moved quickly to catch the shifter and pull him onto their side of the treaty frowning in confusion as the shifter seemed to hold onto him for dear life.

“Jacob, what’s-“

A gasp suddenly forced itself from the vampire’s throat when he saw the visions playing out in the raven’s head. there were too many to keep track of and they were really all too muddled up to make any kind of sense but Edward recognized the visions as the same kind that Sam held in his memories of Emily and Quil of Claire.

Jacob is imprinting… On him?!

Edward was so shocked that he didn’t realized that the visions had stopped and that Jacob was slowly coming out of his trance until the shifter tensed in his arms and cursed.

“Holy shit.”

_‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-‘_

“Jacob calm down.”

“Calm down! How the hell am I supposed to fucking calm down?!” Jacob all but screeched as he immediately started struggling in Edwards grasp and tried to pull loose but Edward kept a tight hold on his grasp.

‘ _This can’t be happening! Oh my God, he smells so good-no Jacob, no! You need to get away, get away right now.’_

Edward leaned in to take a deep breath of Jacob’s scent and was pleasantly surprised to find that Jacob didn’t smell all that bad to him any more either. In fact he smelled amazing. Edward pulled the shifter tighter against his chest and let his nose run up the side of Jacob’s neck. The feeling of Jacob’s searing heat burning into him and the intoxicating scent on his skin left the vampire moaning in ecstasy and Jacob tensed all over again before melting into Edward’s grasp.

“Oh fuck.”

 _‘He feels so good, this is so unfair’_ and at that Jacob started flashing back to those thoughts he had just before he left the pack at his house. Those thoughts about how it would feel to have Edward against him and inside him, how incredibly turned on he was when he thought that Edward had been fantasizing about him that way and the disappointment he felt when he realized that the messages weren’t from him. It was odd how Edward almost felt those emotions like they were his own. Almost experiencing them in the same way that Jacob did and before he could stop himself Edward purred against Jacob’s neck.

“I want to be the one and only man that’s ever been inside of you.” Jacob shuddered and Edward took another deep breath of his scent, “Not just in your body but in your heart as well. Am I that man Jake?”

Jacob moaned at the feeling of having Edward’s cold arms wrapped around him and he wrapped his arms around the vampire’s neck in return as he dragged his own nose up Edwards jaw to scent him and his lust spiked at the scent and cool hard skin that surrounded him. Maybe it was the imprint already starting to work, or maybe Jacob and Edward were both just losing their minds, either way the shifter couldn’t help but answer. “Only you baby.”

Edward laughed as he turned his head to look into Jacob’s eyes, “Remind me to thank the pack later.”

“Remind me to thank Shorty and Barbie,” Jacob gave a breathy chuckle before he suddenly blushed, “So four hours huh.”

“That’s how long my siblings last.” Edward said with a smirk as he finished, “I can go for six.”

Jacob shivered at the words whispered against his ear, “Promise?”

“Definitely but first, tell me,” The telepath turned and to lay the shift down on the ground beneath him as he asked, “Do you want me Jakey?”

“Yes,” Jacob groaned as Edward’s hands started running all along his chest and he arched into the touch when a thought suddenly came to mind and he couldn’t help but smirk as he whispered, “I’m so hot, please make me better…  _Daddy_.”

Edward almost froze before a hiss erupted from his chest and Jacob almost regretted what he said when the telepath suddenly moved right off the ground away from the treaty line and Jacob gasped when his back hit the side of a tree, with his arms above his head just before Edwards mouth covered his own in a deep kiss.

And somewhere in the back of both Edward and Jacob’s minds they knew they were forgetting something, but then Jacob moaned and Edward growled and they really couldn’t remember their own names let alone whatever it is that they had forgotten.

It probably wasn’t important anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella wandered around the Cullen house with a slight frown to her features.

Edward was supposed to pick her up two hours ago but he never showed so Bella went over to the house instead thinking that there might be something wrong, but when she got there she found Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all sitting in the living room while Carlisle worked in his study and Esme cooked.

Alice greeted her by the door she said that Edward had an errand to run and wouldn’t be back till a bit later so Bella decided to just wait for him at the house.

But that was two hours ago and Bella was getting incredibly bored. The other’s seemed preoccupied with their own things and really didn’t seem to bothered by Edward’s absence so Bella knew that he was probably fine wherever he was so she decided to just wander around the house instead when she suddenly caught sight of Edward’s phone on the dining room table just as the device gave a low buzz as it vibrated against the smooth wooden surface.

Bella bit her lip as she stared at the phone before finally just giving up and grabbing it to turn on the screen.

He’s her mate after all; they don’t have any secrets so this is fine right?

As soon as Bella turned it on she found a text message from an unknown number Bella frowned a bit as she opened it, frowning a bit more since it was empty when she closed the message and caught sight of a conversation between Edward and… Jacob?

Bella blinked again, wondering what on earth they would be talking about and she opened the conversation only for her eyes to go wide and her skin to pale two shades at what she read. Word for word, Bella could hardly believe what she was reading until she finally got to the bottom and realized exactly what Edwards errand was since the time he met with Jacob coincided with the time that Edward was meant to go pick her up.

The girl’s features suddenly flushed and she screamed with rage at the betrayal, before throwing Edward’s phone against the wall and storming out of the house. Just as the human got into her truck and it quickly drove away, Alice emerged from the den and gave a sigh as she stared down at the shattered remains of Edward’s phone when Rosalie suddenly popped up behind her shoulder and spoke in a voice so sweet Alice might have thought her to be concerned if she didn’t know any better.

“Oh my, what happened in here? Is Bella alright?”

Alice turned to give her sister a disapproving frown, “You left it there for her to find and then texted Edward’s phone didn’t you?”

Rosalie gasped in mock indignation, “Alice I would never-“

“She had Emmett send the text.” Jasper said as he walked by the two and Rosalie rolled her eyes while Alice shook her head as she spoke, “You are evil. What on earth are we going to tell Edward?”

“Well, once he and Jacob emerge from wherever they disappeared to _you_ can tell them that we did them a favor and that they’re welcome.” The blonde said as she turned around and walked back into the den to plop down onto the seat beside her mate. Emmett laughed and Alice just gave a sigh as she looked back down towards the shattered remains of the device on the floor.

“I was talking about his phone.”


	2. Jacob's Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really quick and just added it on
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapter

The pack was out with Sam but they’d be back soon enough.

Emily smiled a warm smile as she set down a fresh basket of muffins on the dining room table along with a pitcher of milk before heading back to the kitchen for the glasses.

She enjoys having the pack over, the house always felt so alive and full of energy whenever the wolves were there that she really didn’t mind the clean up after wards. Plus whenever the pack came over it was one of the few times that she got to see Leah.

Things have gotten better between them over the past few months but Emily knew that her and Sam’s betrayal had scarred her cousin very badly, so they would never really be as close as they were before the imprint happened. But Emily had hope that maybe, eventually Leah would find a love of her own and maybe they could be sister again the way they used to be.

The Quileute woman gave a soft sigh as she walked back into the dining room and put down the tray to start setting down the glasses when a sudden buzz caught her attention. There was a smaller side table just a few feet away from the dining room table, since the wolves had phased when they left, they left their cellphones behind so they wouldn’t get damaged out in the woods. Emily walked over to the table only to realize that it was Jacob’s phone that was buzzing. The Quileute woman picked it up and blinked in surprise when the caller I.D had just one word flashing brightly across the screen.

“Daddy?” Emily said softly in confusion until realization dawned on her and she realized that it must be Billy calling Jacob. It seemed odd that the beta would have his father’s number saved under such a childlike nick name but at the same time Emily couldn’t help but find it sweet that Jacob still thought of Billy as his daddy, really it was actually kind of adorable.

With that warm smile still on her face, Emily decided to answer the phone and tell Billy that Jacob was out with the pack. It would be the best thing to do, you know just in case there was some kind of emergency that Jacob needed to know about.

Emily let her finger swipe over the screen and held the device up against her ear to answer it, opening her mouth to give Billy a cheerful greeting when the person on the other side of the line spoke first and Emily just knew that there was no way that it was Jacob’s father.

_“Hey baby.”_

The voice was dark and husky, just drowning in lust.

Emily froze.

 _“I miss you so badly, when are you coming over?”_ Emily tensed, at a complete loss for what to do when the voice spoke again, _“Jakey are you there?”_

And then Emily frowned, she knows that voice. She’s heard it somewhere before…

In Forks, but who did it belong to?

 _“Jacob?_ ” the Quileute woman’s eyebrows furrowed in thought and her lips pursed together in a tight line when it suddenly hit her.

No it wasn’t Forks, it was Seattle.

Sam took her shopping for the day and they ended up running into the Cullens during their trip. She remembers this specific voice because it belonged to the vampire who got the closest, the one who handed her, her handbag when she dropped it after Sam suddenly pulled her back to protect her when he caught sight of the coven. From what she saw that day, the Cullens didn’t seem all that bad and she wasn’t quite so sure about Sam and most of the reservation’s hatred towards them anymore. They all seemed nice enough especially that one vampire-

“Edward! Edward Cullen?!” Emily screeched in shock, “Are you… why would Jacob-“

The line went dead and Emily just took the phone away from her ear to stare at it with wide eyes, before quickly setting it down. But she that didn’t make the look of horror fade from her expression.

Did what she thinks happened, really just happen?

Edward called Jacob, which really would be so odd since Bella’s involved with Edward and Bella is Jacob’s friend. Really it wouldn’t be a big deal if _“Hey Baby”_ and “ _I miss you so badly”_ Weren’t the first things out of Edward’s mouth.

And what about Jacob?

If the phone number saved to his phone really is Edward’s phone number then why not just save it under Edward’s name, why save it under-under…

“ _Daddy?_ ” Emily blushed and took a step back.

Why would Jacob do that unless-

“Oh sweet gods.” Emily said when the pieces all finally fell into place, but she only had a moment for shock and awe when she heard growling and the sounds of paws hitting the dirt just outside before the voices of the pack suddenly filled the air and she quickly turned back into the kitchen to get the rest of the cookies and treats that she’d baked, if only so she could get a moment to compose herself.

The moment she disappeared into the kitchen the front door opened and she could hear Paul suddenly speak.

“I thought I smelled something good.”

The house quickly started to fill with loud laughter and talking all coming from the dining room and Emily took a deep breath as she picked up the large plate of cookies and walked out with a small smile on her face. When she stepped out an arm immediately went around her waist just as Sam kissed her cheek and Emily let out a heavy sigh causing the alpha to frown.

“Is something wrong?”

Yes.

“No. Everything’s fine.” Emily said leaning up to press a kiss on his lips and gave a warm smile as she gestured towards the plate in her hands, “Hungry?”

Sam wasn’t buying it but decided to just ask his imprint about it later, maybe she’ll want to talk about it after the pack leaves. The alpha returned the smile as he took a cookie before Emily pulled away and moved towards the table to set the plate down.

“These taste amazing Emily.” Jared said as he reached out to snatch another baked treat and the Quileute woman couldn’t help but smile a little wider at the sight of the shifters wolfing down their food when her eyes fell on Jacob and she blushed all over again. Sam noticed and arched a brow at his imprint when the woman suddenly spoke.

“Jacob. You got a call on your phone while you were out.”

Jacob didn’t look up from the muffin he was stuffing in his mouth just lifted a glass of milk to his lips as he mumbled out, “Yeah, from who?

Emily cleared her throat, trying to hold back a sudden giggle that was bubbling up in her throat as she moved the plate of cookies closer to the center of the table and spoke. “From _Daddy_.”

Jacob’s eyes went wide and he started choking, coughing loudly as he tried to catch his breath and swallow down what was in his mouth at the same time while Quil, who was sitting beside him, gave his back a few thumps. “Hey Jake, are you O.K?”

“I’m-I’m fine.” Jacob coughed out while Sam frowned as he looked up at his imprint, “Daddy? Did you mean Billy?”

Suddenly Leah’s eyes went wide and the wolf let her head fall on top of the table and she laughed a warm hearty laugh that had the rest of the table staring in confusion until the other wolves caught sight of the deep blush burning underneath Jacob’s skin and the glare he had directed towards Leah and all at once it was like a switch went off. Paul started laughing as well, before Jared and Quil and Embry and Seth turned the exact same shade of red as Jacob before he started laughing too. Sam, Brady and Collin all just stared in confusion until one of the younger wolves spoke.

“What’s so funny?”

“Ja-Ja-ah haha…” Paul said as his hand thumped against the table and Sam’s frown deepened. “Jacob calling his father daddy really isn’t that funny. It’s actually sort of… sweet.”

“Oh, it’s sweet alright.” Leah said with a wicked grin while her body still rocked with giggles, “Hey Jake, you wanna tell Sam just how sweet you are on _Daddy_?”

Jacob swallowed hard as he lifted his eyes to try and fail to make eye contact with Emily as he spoke, “Did-uhm-did you talk to him or-“

“He talked.” Emily explained trying to stop herself from laughing along with the pack while her eyes beamed with amusement, “But then the phone cut off just when I said his actual name.”

“AHHAAA HA HA HA!” Jared howled and the other wolves all fell into a new bout of laughter. Jacob let out a heavy sigh as he stood up not looking at anyone at the table as he moved to get his phone, “I should probably…“

“Call back, Billy?” Collin supplied and Jacob let out another sigh just as Quil spoke, “Yeah sure, _Billy_.”

Embry’s head fell on the table with a loud thud just as Leah’s did earlier and Jacob glared at his friends as he snatched his phone up from the table and fiddled with it just before lifting it up to his ear as he left the room and at that exact same moment the dining room went completely silent. Sam blinked in surprise wondering what the hell was going on when he realized that they were all trying to listen in on Jacob’s phone call.

They don’t have vampire hearing but their hearing was heightened and Jacob was still close enough for them to hear the soft click of a line being answered, before Sam could hear the voice on the other side; Embry, Quil, Jared, Leah, Paul and even Seth suddenly all called out at the exact same time.

“HI DADDY~!”

Jacob immediately turned back to look into the room with a glare as he hissed, “Fuck all of you.”

The wolves just laughed as Jacob left the house and shut the door with a slam. Emily finally gave in and started laughing while Sam stared in confusion. “O.K what the hell is going on?”

“Nothing.” Emily said clearing her throat and grabbing a glass to pour some milk when she caught Leah’s gaze and the shifter gave her a warm smile, instantly making Emily beam.

“Nothing at all, do you want some milk?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella left a few weeks ago, back to Phoenix to stay with her mother. Apparently the spell that the bloodsuckers had cast on her somehow managed to wear off and the girl now wanted absolutely nothing to do with Edward Cullen. Although the details as to why she suddenly felt that way were unclear to them Billy couldn’t really lie and say that he wasn’t relived that they now had one less reason to associate with the Cullens. Of course he did feel bad for Charlie.

The man had been so happy when he found out that Bella would be staying with him and even though Bella’s stay in Forks has been bumpy to say the least he still liked having Bella around. He liked having another body around the house breathing and moving so he didn’t feel so lonely anymore. Billy came over more often to keep his best friend company, along with Jacob although Jacob spent most of his time outside tinkering with Bella’s old truck.

Charlie didn’t want to just leave it in the drive way so Jacob offered to help him fix it up and maybe he could sell it or give it away.

It was on one of these days that Billy went out towards the driveway to give Jacob a soda so he could take a break when he almost froze after catching sight of Edward Cullen standing right there in the driveway along with Jacob.

Billy’s first instinct was anger seeing as how the bloodsucker had caused his son so much pain during that mess with Bella, but then he caught sight of Jacob and suddenly anger didn’t really seem like the right emotion. After all Jacob didn’t seem as upset as Billy would have thought he’d be at his mortal enemy suddenly showing up at the house of the girl that used to be the love of his life. No Jacob didn’t seem upset at all in fact-

Is Jacob blushing?

Billy frowned as he moved his chair closer. Jacob and Edward were standing at the front of the truck with the hood open. Jacob was leaning back against the car with his arms braced on either side of his hips while Edward stood less than a foot away, smirking at the blush on the shifter’s face while Jacob gave him a halfhearted glare. Billy’s confusion grew even more when Edward suddenly moved forward to place his hands beside Jacob’s on the car as he spoke; the raven’s eyes went wide.

“I was thinking-“

“Jacob.” Billy said getting his son’s attention and the shifter suddenly jumped while Edward quickly pulled away.

Did they really not hear him coming?

“Uh-dad, hey.” Jacob said awkwardly before he quickly grabbed a wrench and turned towards the trunks engine while Edward took a full step back as the older man came closer. “Good morning, Mr. Black.”

“Cullen.” Billy said as he stopped right beside the tool box that Jacob had open on the ground as he fiddled with the cold can in his hands and stared up at Edward with a scrutinizing glare. “What are you doing here? If you haven’t heard Bella left two weeks ago.”

Edward tensed and seemed to glance away for a moment while Jacob tensed as well before the vampire spoke, “I know, I actually came here to see Jacob.”

Billy frowned, “See Jacob about what?”

Edward opened his mouth to speak when Jacob spoke for him, but didn’t lift his head from the truck’s engine as he worked, “The Cullens might be staying longer than they’d planned, Edward came here to ask me if I’d arrange a meeting with Sam and the pack.”

“And he couldn’t contact Sam himself over the over the phone.”

“Edward’s phone got trashed, he lost all the numbers.” Jacob explained easily and Edward seemed to let out a sigh. Billy stared at the vampire in suspicion before he spoke. “So you’re staying longer, why? What business could you possibly still have in Forks?”

“My family has always loved Forks, that’s why we returned in the first place.” Edward explained as he shoved his hands in his pockets, “We only planned on leaving because of Bella, if I had married her we would have had to leave to…to keep the treaty intact, but since she’s gone there’s no need.”

Billy hummed, regardless of the fact that he had a few things to say about Bella’s leaving and how the Cullens just couldn’t seem to do anything without ruining someone’s life but decided against it, Cullen could already hear what he was thinking if that frown is anything to go by so instead Billy asked.

“How much longer will you still be here?”

Edward took a deep breath, an action that seemed completely out of place since Billy knew that vampires didn’t have to breathe, “We’re not quite sure, it depends.”

“Depends on what?”

Edward’s eyes glanced over towards Jacob and Billy frowned at the warmth that suddenly filled the vampire’s eyes when his son suddenly spoke.

“Daddy, please hand me the torque wrench.”

Billy moved forward to reach out and grab the tool but stopped when he suddenly remembered that Jacob hasn’t called him Daddy since he was eight, which made Jacob randomly calling him Daddy right now at the age of seventeen incredibly strange. But what was stranger still was how Edward just moved and grabbed it, how Edward didn’t even hesitate to pick up the tool and stand up straight.

The Quileute leader might have believed it to be a mistake, that the phenomena was nothing more than a product of an inconsequential little slip of the tongue and the vampire’s inherent politeness, if Edward didn’t suddenly freeze mid movement as he was handing it to Jacob and Jacob hadn’t tensed so completely, practically making the words “Oh shit!” appear right above their heads for a completely tense awkward moment.

Billy blinked once, then twice and then Jacob stood up straight with a deep blush burning underneath his cheeks, Edward pulled back with his eyes shut tight as he let out a quiet hiss and Billy’s jaw fell open in shock.

“Oh my…”

Billy stared between the two with wide eyes, “Jacob… you and-“

“I…  I should go.” Edward suddenly said setting the wrench down on the side of the open car hood as he cleared his throat as he gave a nod to the man in the chair, “Mr. Black. Jacob.”

Edward made to turn and leave when Jacob grabbed his arm to stop him short and press a quick kiss on the vampire’s lips, Billy’s eyes went wider still and the vampire stared in shock while Jacob just gave an exasperated sigh as he whispered, “There’s no point in hiding it now, I’ll call you later.”

Edward just nodded avoiding any and all eye contact with Billy before disappearing in a blur. Jacob took a deep breath as he turned towards his father with a dark blush on his face when Billy spoke.

“Jacob, what is going on?”

“I ughm” the wolf cleared his throat before forcing a smile on his face as he spoke, “I imprinted, isn’t that great!”

“You what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think?


End file.
